Taraxacum - Happiness, Grateful, and Hope
by Rai Sakura
Summary: He is proud to have a teacher like her, and so is she for having student like him. Ephemera and Ava's friendship.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and other respective owners.

 **...**

 **Taraxacum - Happiness, Grateful, and Hope**

Summary: He is proud to have a teacher like her, and so is she for having student like him. Ephemera and Ava's friendship.

 **...**

It was peaceful and normal day in Daybreak Town. Every kid in any union went on Lux collecting, meeting with their party member(s), chilling in Moggle's bar, etc. Nevertheless, it wasn't for the pink-robed Keyblade Master, Ava.

She was at the Waterfront Park. She could feel the sound of the waves and the cool breeze. Ava was usually by Fountain Square at her break time. But, today, she wanted to see different scenery once in a while. Truthfully, she used to visit this place on her morning walk. Lately she hardly ever came here since the Master's disappearance. As the Master disappeared, everyone was hardly approached as they're busy with their unions and so was Ava with her union and Dandelions.

 _How can everything turn out this way?_

The Master's disappearance was only the beginning. Now, one of the Foretellers was suspected to be the traitor. Just because there's this bangle that collect _sins,_ Nightmare Chirithy, and also some wielders who had succumbed themselves to the darkness, causing their Chirithy to disappear. Foretellers weren't the one who solely could have power to do this after all.

Everything was perfectly fine before. She sighed. Thinking those happy days wouldn't do anything but gave her more loneliness. And, loneliness could give her into the darkness. She had to rid it. No, she must. Without realizing, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Master Ava!"

The Fox leader wiped her tears before turning to the source of the voice. "Oh, you're Ephemera."

"Whoa, you seem not to be okay. Last time I saw you, you weren't feeling good either."

"Is it really obvious?" the silver haired boy nodded, leaving a sigh from the tutor's mouth.

"Did something really happen? I understand the Master's disappearance bothers you so much. Maybe I can cheer you up."

"Thank you, I'm really fine." She attempted to smile. "I'm fine." She repeated as if it was a magic word that was able to make things okay. In fact, it wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We shall go to the other Dandelion members, shall we not? Our training is going to start in a few minutes." reminded the pink robed foreteller.

 **...**

Another busy and peaceful day on Daybreak town for the silver haired boy. It is something usual; collecting Lux from places to places, party meetings, and Dandelions gatherings. On rare occasions, the foretellers assembled their union members for lecturing. It was a truly busy day.

As time passed, the boy had been questioning a lot of things in his head. What for do they collect Lux? Is royalty toward each union absolute? Or something along the way? He wished to ask Master Ava by next time he came across her.

He forgot about his party's meeting at 3 PM. He remembered it all of sudden while he had late-lunch. He rushed to the appointed place but also remembered having a Dandelion training at the same time. Maybe he should ask either Master Ava's permission for not joining the training or his friend for not coming. _'Urrghh... either Skuld or Master Ava is gonna mad at me.'_ he said mentally. Coincidentally, he found the fox masked foreteller sitting at fountain square. She was smiling and seemed to be dazing out.

"Good afternoon, Master Ava!" he greeted.

"Ah, good afternoon, Ephemera." she responded but now she had her usual smile.

"Pardon me, isn't this the time you give us Dandelions training?"

"Oh my, I didn't realize what time it is." she looked disbelief at herself. She stood up then coughed, "Well then, I have special lesson for you before the true training begin."

"Awww... true training?" that sounded like 'harsh training' rather than 'true training' for the young boy.

She tilted her head to the sky, "look," she pointed to the flown dandelion seeds. "They go... to another world where they can start anew. It is as if they carry a hope to another place, where they can start a new life - a new hope. A hope that their predecessors have but they couldn't fulfill it. In means, the successors carry around their predecessor's hope. To fulfill that, they go to a new world, a new life, a new hope. No matter what, they're always there to pass down their legacy."

The boy didn't really get it but really amazed her words. "I don't really understand. But I'm really touched with those words. So, the Dandelions really give you hopes. Is that what you mean?"

The fox master smiled a little before teasing her student a little, "I thought you would understand because you're Dandelion-seed head."

"Eh~ what do mean by that?" the boy pouted.

Ava giggled at him as she ruffled his hair. "Thank you listening, Ephemera.

"You're welcome." He smiled sincerely.

"Now, let us having the real training then."

"Awwww..."

 **…**

Ephemera traveled to another world place today. However, this time he was alone not with his party. Apparently, the area he went was celebrating Teacher's Day. Basically it is like mother's or father's day, but they are celebrating their teachers. If only that day existed in Daybreak Town, Keyblade Wielders would relax a bit and expressed gratitude to their respective Union Masters. Thus the town would be livelier.

The silver headed imagined more if that day occurred in Daybreak Town. Then an idea hit his head.

 **…**

"Master Ava!"

"Ah, Ephemera, I thought you-"

"Here you go!" He said playfully with bouquet of dandelions on his hand.

"Wow, that is lot of dandelions. But, why? This is not my birthday." True nothing's special on this day which was why she wondered loudly.

"Happy teacher's day. The only one I can share my gratefulness is to my beautiful mentor, of course!" He grinned.

"What was that?" She softly laughed.

Right, he could just give his appreciation to another Union Master. Why it has to be the Vulpes leader? He wasn't in her union either. Maybe it was because the fondness he had to her.

It was thanks to her that he's able to wield a Keyblade. No wonder he was grateful to have teacher like her. Seriously, what would it be like without her? He had nothing back then. He was just an orphan kid who just began to live alone with a decent part-time job. Then she was there, introducing keyblade to him and inviting him into the Dandelions. It was truly an honor. He would never forget it.

Without her giving him Keyblade, it would be just days with him knowing work, work, and work in his life. A same thing every day. Just like a dull endless cycle of life. Thanks to that, the spark in his eyes weren't faded.

Now, he could see colors. He could sense a trilling adventure to unknown destination. To seek mysteries and find more answers. What more could he grateful for?

"Thank you! I'm really glad to be taught by an awesome mentor like you" he handed his mentor bunch of dandelions. His cheeks slightly puffed and pink as his smile shone brightly.

Accepting the flower, she smiled. "Thank you. You are also a wonderful student."

"C'mon! Make a wish!" he requested.

She giggled, "Okay, I understand." She blew dandelion seeds. The seeds of hope scattered on the sky as if they are going to another world, searching a proper place to settle on. She glanced at the silver haired boy. The boy awed the seeds on the sky as the seeds danced around him.

All she saw is hope. He is just like a dandelion seed, bringing hopes to everyone. Hope that people has only lasted for a short time. But the hope he gives everyone lasted forever. If it was him, she was sure that everything would be fine. The legacy would be passed from generation to generations. Just like the Dandelions seed that flew away.

* * *

 **A/N** : I kept Ephemera's union as anonymous, considering player could be in any unions (this fic give hints that Eph isn't in Vulpes therefore Player isn't in Unicornis). Also I intended to make this as short as I can (1103 words excluding disclaimers, titles, a/n and others), maybe I really did it.

And sorry for still calling him "Ephemera" (for you who want to object).


End file.
